


rainy days

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: prompt: "Gwiboon always gets melancholy on rainy days and Minjung trys to find ways to cheer her up."





	

gwiboon loves rainy days. actually, she hates them, they make her feel flat and gray.

she doesn’t know when it started it but it’s been a part of her life so long now she’s not sure it matters anyway. but what she loves about rainy days is how her girlfriend does her best to cheer her up. sometimes she’ll pull out board games and challenge gwiboon to a game of scrabble or sorry, both of which can eventually end of contentious, distracting gwiboon from her malaise. other times she pulls out a dvd, usually disney, and cuddles gwiboon on the sofa, letting her rest her head on her shoulder and tucking them both in with gwiboon’s favorite pink chenille blanket. some days she pulls out a book and has gwiboon lay down on the sofa, her head resting against minjung’s thigh as minjung reads from her tablet with one hand, the other stroking through gwiboon’s hair gently. occasionally she’ll even try sex to pull gwiboon’s attention away from her melancholy, gwiboon’s favorite remedy. whatever she tries she begins with brewing gwiboon a cup of tea and rubbing her back, sitting silently in case gwiboon just wants to talk. and sometimes she does. sometimes she just tells minjung about her day, or an anecdote from her ride home on the train, a story from her childhood, or just how she’s feeling at the moment. and minjung listens, asking questions when necessary and keeping quiet when not. 

so when the rain comes and gwiboon can feel the hollowness take over, a part of her remembers all the little ways minjung has taken those gray days and made them shiny and bright, the many attempts minjung has made, patiently and consistently, to make her feel whole, and she knows that she’s loved, that she is blessed beyond reason to have a girlfriend as wonderful as hers.

and because of that, gwiboon loves rainy days.


End file.
